


I Might Have Rooted For You

by angelsandbrowncoats



Series: Team Free Pit [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cage!Fic, M/M, but i had to get sam out of there, okay so this one is a little weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 10:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2618879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsandbrowncoats/pseuds/angelsandbrowncoats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Adam is doing as Sam is rescued from Hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Might Have Rooted For You

Adam had long ago lost track of time. He didn’t care. He was dead anyway, so it wasn’t like he had something to go back to. 

Mostly he just dozed on and off and watched the (frickin’ gorgeous) archangels fight. Sometimes he listened to them, and everything he heard made his opinion of the archangels go from fearful respect to ‘you are so dumb that I pity you’. They literally could not give it a rest.

Sam was still screaming, but Adam had learned to tune it out by now. He tried to snap him out of it once and had gotten three broken fingers in return. The pain was excruciating, but as a (former) med student, he was able to set the bones as well as possible and keep them still until they healed. One didn’t heal properly, but at least all of them were usable. After that, he just left Sam there. Not like either of his brothers had really helped him anyway.

And so nothing changed in the cage. Sam hallucinated horrors, the archangels fought, and Adam watched. That is, until one day. Michael and Lucifer were caught up in yelling and failed to notice an angel appear right outside of the bars. Castiel. 

Careful not to disturb his brothers, the angel slowly opened the door, pulling Sam towards the exit. He paused to consider Adam, and the boy rolled his eyes. Castiel’s head tilted to the side in confusion.

“Look, it may not be great down here, but I  _ am not _ going to go back up there and be some pawn again! If and when I get out, it will be on my own terms. And I  _ will not _ work with those two morons of brothers of mine again. So you can forget it.”

Castiel seemed shocked by the outburst, but said nothing. Instead, he worked on getting Sam out, but the man was still hallucinating. Adam watched in morbid fascination as Castiel appeared to give up and reached into Sam’s chest to remove a glowing object. Was that- was that his soul?

Leaving behind what Adam suspected to be Sam’s soul, Castiel dragged his body out of the Cage, and with one last look at Adam, closed the door. Within moments he was gone. 

He noted how much quieter it was now that the screaming was gone, although the soul seemed to be emitting some sort of agonizing sound itself. 

Adam rolled his eyes again and let himself slip into a light doze. 

He didn’t know how much later it was when he awoke to notice a man appear outside the Cage. To Adam’s amazement, he didn’t bother opening the door. He strolled right through the bars as if they were nothing.

Examining him closer, Adam felt unsettled. There was something familiar about him-although Adam could swear he’d never seen the man before-and something sinister.

Stopping at Sam’s soul, the man pulled out a briefcase and shoved the now-wretched-looking thing inside. Then he amazed the boy by walking over to him.

“Adam Milligan. You are odd. You have the luck of a Winchester, but not the sentiment of one. If I were not bound to be neutral, I might have rooted for you.  Your soul is very unlike others. Do well to remember that.”

Adam nodded somewhat blankly, wondering who in hell (oh shut it, he told his mind) this could possibly be.

“Because I find you interesting, I thought you might like to know that Dean was given a choice between saving you or his brother’s soul, considering he already has his brother, only soulless. Unless you are a complete moron, and you are not, you can see what he chose. Do with that what you will. Good day, Adam.”

And just like that he walked out the way he had come-through the bars and into, well,  _ something _ .

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact: I wasn't sure what I wanted to do for Adam's injuries, so I based them off my own. I do in fact have a finger that (we think) must have broken when I was really little and no one noticed. It healed improperly. It still works, but it's permanently the wrong shape and size because the bones are in the wrong place.


End file.
